


Change of Heart

by dramatic4her



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rebuilding Torchwood, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic4her/pseuds/dramatic4her
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in life for Gwen, in so many directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break Away

Rhys yells angrily, “You endangered Anwen. You endangered me. You nearly got your bloody self killed.” Gwen’s fury unleashed by his words, venomous. “You don’t care. You never will. It is all about Anwen and your parenting better than mine. I have a life in Torchwood. I have a life there. You want me to give up everything, again. It can’t always be my gift and your expectation, Rhys. She isn’t even old enough to understand. But she loves us, even if you don’t.” The anger spills over and Gwen slams her fist against the counter, the wine glass from earlier topples over and she slams the door as she leaves.

“Jack.” She says, her breath catching in her throat. He hugs her tightly as she slams into his chest. “Rhys didn’t mean it. You’ll be okay.” She locks eyes with him, trying to get through to him. “He handed me divorce papers. He demanded I give over Anwen.” Jack wraps his arms around her and gets her to stop wriggling, stroking her back seemed to calm her. “Your first instinct was to come to me?” He guffaws as though he was in disbelief, even though he and Owen, rarely Ianto, had been her go to men. “Anwen is nearly three and doesn’t know anything about our world. Rhys doesn’t bother to understand it either.” As she wracks with every sob, he just holds her there, in the old parking complex, with the comfort and love of a husband, a father.

Signing the divorce papers, she puts them in the dull envelope and folds the clasp. “I will get Anwen.” Rhys says with anger. Malice in her voice, “Not without a plea of insanity.” She slides a note over to him, non-evidential. He for some reason, forgets how much of a problem alien intelligence in the justice system could be.   
“Gwen, I’ll help. Let me help.” Jack grabs the boxes she was carrying and kicks the door open. Her new flat is larger and more bland with white wash walls. “Jack, stop.” Gwen commands as she pulls the boxes out of his arms and onto the hard wood. Anwen becomes the main topic of conversation, allowing him to slip in quips about children. “How is she handling her mum being gone?” “It hasn’t hit her, she’s a toddler.” The pain in Gwen’s voice is all Jack needs to hear to decide he’s staying over.  
At about three in the morning, Jack hears her wracked sobs from the bedroom. Knocking, he realizes how much he may have pushed her earlier. The door opens and they stand there, the quiet of the situation gives an unnerving mood. As he pulls her against his chest, she notices just how invested in her family he is, he is family.


	2. Feel Free

“ I…” The words caught in Gwen’s throat, just don’t come out. “I know.” Jack laughs effortlessly. Hand in hand, they walk towards the court room, the divorce being finalized in court. He rubs circles into her palm. “Just think of how crazy your day one was, this is so much easier.” The tension starts to release with a giggle, “Yes, my first day was insanity. You, Owen and the alien aphrodisiac.” “And you. You snogged her.” They share a smile as she prepares to fight, primarily for Anwen.

Going over who Anwen will live with, Rhys offers more than enough to get her into legal trouble. “An irresponsible mother. She has risked our lives and kept pistols near our child. She has brought our child into crime scenes.” As he complains, droning on, he starts to release details on aliens and cases that he witnessed. The judge starts writing and giving curious looks. 

When the topic of alimony comes up, Gwen decides to make it known. “I will not need to receive alimony. I have enough in my own accounts and with my own work. I do just fine. Honestly, I seem more equipped in comparison.” Three months apart and only now is she giving him a chance to keep it all. 

When the end neared, the agreement on Anwen is that she would alternate each week. Lips pressed to Gwen’s ear, “Success.” They’ve come to share the flat she paid to live in. They’ve also come to be a couple, unconventionally, which is for the better since Rhys has a new girlfriend, consistently using her to get at Gwen.

“Jack, come on. We have to leave.” Gwen sighs as she slathers clotted cream on some bagels and washes out two water bottles. As he starts the car, they both stare at the mirrors, almost challenging the silence. “You do know we don’t need to keep this up.” The drive to the new Torchwood location stops them both from having many conversations. “Love.” The two nod at the sentiment and check the rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

A little blue merle Aussie puppy thumps its tail. “Happy Aniversary, I thought this was the best gift for you and I. A little family member.” Jack grins, a little boy shining through his personality. “What do you want to name the puppy?” He gives her a look. “What names do you like?” “Blain or Spark.” "Blain Spark Cooper Harkness."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The scanner buzzes and whirs, multiple scans being conducted. Thirty minutes is more than enough time for the scans Gwen claimed to be running. “Gwenny, what’s going on?” Jack begs, the watching the clock tick away. “We have a conversation coming.” Gwen lets that bit slip without anything else. “Wait. I know what it is. You did this last time.” She nods solemnly, choking the emotions back until he reacts. “This is fantastic! How could I not notice?” His lips crash onto hers, as they both share the joy of a new addition.

“Jack, we have a son coming.” The manic laughter from her boyfriend makes her irrationally happy. “Can we discuss names? And safety?” She nods and smiles, watching his excitement. “Well. I like Ianto or Owen. Or Alonso.” Jack lacks all calm feeling, and Gwen only encourages him, “Ianto Owen Harkness.” When Jack lights up, Gwen knows the name is perfect! “Will we raise him aware of aliens? In this culture?” Gwen quietly waits, nervous that he will say no. “I would like to, if you agree?” The agreement brings new worries and joys to their future. A new appreciation for their lifestyle and sets aflame a desire to make their work safer.


	4. Intense Change

“Babe, the baby.” Jack sighs, looking at the monitor. This poor kid is going to need to know how to fight from birth. Gwen cries, knowing that her body has decided to give in to pain, their little boy will be born early.   
Giving birth, they look at the dark eyed, pale child. “Gwen, honey, he’s dead.” The baby would have been a cutie. “I love you, little man.” Jack holds his lovely girlfriend and they lay there in pain, nothing held back.  
Jack silently stares at Gwen, more upset at himself than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, IT IS SHORT. DEAL. The next is way longer.


	5. Driven

"Babe, we need to leave. Rift opening." Gwen places Anwen in the car and hands the girl a stuffed Aboddon. Jack slides cereal to both of his girls and he pulls away from the flat. The little girl squeals with laughter as Jack speeds through traffic. "Dadda Jack, stop!" Anwen shrieks between fits of giggles as Jack slows down to the legal limit. He reaches back to pat her knee and Gwen snaps a photo of her beautiful family. Jack parks the car in front of Torchwood Point, he heads off without a word. Unbuckling her seat belt, Gwen reaches back to unbuckle Anwen's. The duo lock the car and head down to check the monitors. 

Anwen plays between the two adults, her mother underground and Jack a level above. After they all share biscuits, Anwen curls up in the modified bed and sleeps while the adults finish with the monitors. "Three. Three Zygons. You ready to go?" Jack gently presses his hand to the small of her back. He locks up as they walk toward, leaving Anwen asleep.

The Zygons begin to tease the pair. Choosing to take the forms of Ianto, Owen, and Tosh; the Zygons cross a barrier. "Ah, this bloke. He's not a good one. This rubbish face and these garments. Distasteful." Gwen audibly inhales, her Owen themed affair didn't end in hate and didn't c. The other two use their forms to try to get close to Harkness. "Oi, Captain, you never would have needed your lines with this suit. He liked you more than you though." Now was Jack's turn to be less than thrilled. Before he could catch his jaw, the Tosh copycat was filling in the void. "Ah, you saved her. Save it for the unknowing, you killed her before you even let her lose her pulse. And you, Gwen, you weren't right, taking Owen from her, taking what she wanted." In sync, the three voices share, "And you'll create more pain before your lights go out. Hurt more people." Slowly, the image of Tosh changes to an image of Anwen. "A little girl, I want you to know that you're hurting her right now." The giddy laughter of their daughter sears in their hearts as it turns into a shriek of terror. "Let go of her!" Without an ounce of rationale, Gwen plants her feet in front of the monster trio. "My daughter is not your toy! Stop hurting her!" She forms a fist and punches one in the chest. Jack uses the distraction to toss a portable prison cell as he pulls his partner into him and out of the range.

As they lock the Zygons in the chambers below, they hear one announce with the ugliest happiness. "Your daughter is missing, don't plan on finding her." Both take up a defensive stance. "Locking you down, you owe me my daughter." Jack is just as willing to fight. One face turns into that of Rhys, "Oh, she isn't even yours." The face melts back.


End file.
